


Baby, We're Just Warming Up

by thesockmonster



Series: Nothing More Than Ordinary Life [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin comes home to find his kitty in need of some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We're Just Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written because of [midnighttofu](http://midnighttofu.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr because I swear [everything she draws inspires me](http://midnighttofu.tumblr.com/post/43885886132/adorableprince-midnighttofu-jongin-always) and I know I didn't do the picture justice, but I tried.

A heavy sigh of exhaustion pierces the silence of his home when Jongin opens the door, closing it behind him and toeing off his shoes. His satchel hits the floor with a noise that echoes and it's then he notices something's off. His eyes sweep the room and he pads further inside. Everything is neatly tucked away in its proper place, all surfaces are clear and even the floors appear to have been scrubbed. The books on the shelves have been reorganized, along with the DVDs and the CDs and Jongin's stomach churns with a sudden heavy guilt. He forgot.

The soft sound of running water draws his attention and Jongin runs to the bathroom hoping he isn't too late. Barging in, he finds Kyungsoo sitting in the bathtub, knees pulled to his chest and water pouring from the shower head onto his naked body. His flesh is paler than usual and it stands a stark contrast to the black collar still firmly fastened around his neck. Every drop of water that hits his feline ears makes them twitch and he looks over at his master with wide eyes and lips verging on turning blue. Jongin's a bit overwhelmed at the look of pure helplessness on Kyungsoo's face as he shivers and a fresh wave of goosebumps flourish over his body.

In a rush, Jongin turns off the cold water pelting down onto his half-cat pet-turned-boyfriend (it's a long story) and pulls him out of the tub. He's shivering and his tail is drooping pathetically and Jongin wastes no time wrapping him in the softest, fluffiest towel he can find. "I'm so sorry," he gets out, running his hands up and down Kyungsoo's arms to dry him off. "I forgot and I'm sorry." He wants to cry, beg forgiveness for forgetting something so important.

Kyungsoo never would have been in the shower if it hadn't been really bad. While he doesn't stray from water, the feline prefers taking hot baths with both of them jammed in the tub together and makes every effort to avoid showers because he doesn't like water hitting his ears. Jongin carefully towels them dry too as Kyungsoo burrows his face in his owner's neck and despite still shivering, he's purring. He's purring and Jongin feels a thousand times worse. He doesn't even care that his work suit is now wet.

Trembling fingers claw at Jongin's shirt to hold on and he draws Kyungsoo into his arms with more apologies spilling from his lips. The towel falls as he attempts to climb into his lover's arms and Jongin gives in, picking Kyungsoo off the floor. Arms and legs wrap around him and the head in his neck nuzzles further as the purr grows louder. "I'm going to take care of you," he promises, leading them out of the cold room and into the bedroom down the hall.

Jongin is aware of Kyungsoo's heavy breathing, of his tail curled around his leg and the hard press of his erection against his stomach. Shame fills him and he realizes no amount of apologies will be enough because he left his Kyungsoo unattended and uncared for during his most vulnerable time. His kitty is in heat and his mind had disregarded the warning signs this morning, distracted with too many phone calls from the office before he'd made it out the door. Not only that, but he'd come home far later than usual which meant Kyungsoo had been alone and suffering all this time.

As carefully as he can, Jongin crawls onto the bed and lays over Kyungsoo who refuses to let go and is now insistently licking his neck. Each touch of his tongue on his skin sends a wave of heat down Jongin's spine and it's becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his composure when Kyungsoo is grinding against him and mewling with every touch. He knows the feline isn't entirely in control of himself which is why Jongin is trying so very hard to not hurt him, to take his time even as his own arousal grows stronger. It's damn hard to keep calm when Kyungsoo isn't like this, but now it's infinitely more challenging especially when there are cold hands under his shirt. Fingers skitter up his ribs and Jongin's number one priority becomes getting him warm.

Kyungsoo whines when Jongin pries him away, each desperate noise plucking at his heartstrings and he nearly allows himself to give in until another shiver runs through the small body beneath him. The first press of Jongin's lips on Kyungsoo's neck has him moaning and leaning in to the touch. Eyes clouded with lust watch Jongin's every move and his lips part as if he wants to say something, but he can't. Jongin claims those lips in a kiss that leaves Kyungsoo panting and flushed from his ears to his chest. His mouth travels down, taking only enough time to caress across cold skin as a reassurance before he's in front of Kyungsoo's cock.

Jongin doesn't have to look up to know Kyungsoo's head is thrown back with his eyes shut and mouth open in a silent moan when he slides his dick into his mouth. Any other time and Jongin would be a tease, but right now he knows Kyungsoo's in pain from being untouched for so long and he immediately sinks all the way down. Kyungsoo's hips lift and Jongin allows it, lets him thrust in and out of his mouth with spastic jerks and loud moans the neighbors can probably hear. Fingers curl into his hair and pull from the roots. Jongin winces from the sudden pain, but lets Kyungsoo hold on as his hips keep moving at an ever increasing pace. His cock is thick and heavy on Jongin's tongue and he does his best to hollow his cheeks around the shaft and suck as hard as he can.

Kyungsoo spills down Jongin's throat with a wail a minute later, back bowing high off the bed and thighs quivering. As he recovers, Jongin slowly kisses his way back up before looking down at Kyungsoo and stroking the side of his face tenderly. "Jongin," Kyungsoo whispers, speaking for the first time as he turns into his boyfriend's hand.

"Is it better, baby?"

"Some," Kyungsoo confesses, eyes still dilated and unfocused, but his skin is warm to the touch now.

At least he's taken the edge off and Kyungsoo's more himself and out of the haze of lust that had taken hold. It's not enough though and Jongin already feels his cock hardening again. Kyungsoo is pulling at his clothes, popping a few buttons off his shirt before Jongin takes over to save the rest of his suit from being ruined. He's being brought back down before his pants are all the way off and their feet tangle in the fabric before Jongin gets it free and safely on the floor. Undressing is a lot harder when Kyungsoo refuses to stop touching him.

Jongin distracts Kyungsoo with a kiss, licking into his mouth as his lover moans while he reaches for the lube on the nightstand. The way their hips move together has his fingers slipping before catching the bottle and he swears Kyungsoo would have impaled himself on his cock by now if it weren't for Jongin pinning him with his weight. "Almost there, baby," Jongin reassures as he slicks his fingers.

Kyungsoo mewls loud and his breath hitches when Jongin slides a finger inside him, moving quicker than he usually would. "More," he begs as his legs spread wider. "I need more." And Jongin obeys, working him open with two digits and soon three as Kyungsoo pushes down on them with force. "Jongin," he moans and the last of his resolve crumbles. After hurriedly covering his cock in cold lube, Jongin sits and draws Kyungsoo up over his lap.

Their eyes meet and an arm wraps around Jongin's shoulders for balance before guiding his cock through Kyungsoo's stretched entrance. The purring starts again and the vibrations travel through them both as Kyungsoo begins rocking down until Jongin's completely buried inside him. Kyungsoo doesn't even give himself time to adjust before settling his weight on his knees and lifting only to drop down and entice a low moan out of Jongin. His hands bracket Kyungsoo's hips initially to hold him still so he doesn't hurt himself - until he slides down his cock again and lets out a whine so needy Jongin can't help but thrust up.

Everything about Kyungsoo feels amazing; from the way his muscles clench tight around his cock, to the desperate noises echoing in his ears, to his sweat coated skin sliding against his own. Jongin feels greedy because he wants it all and more, snapping his hips harder and harder. He moves his hands to Kyungsoo's ass cheeks and pulls them apart so his cock penetrates deeper and his lover cries out his name, bouncing faster and faster. Fingers ball in his hair again, tugging his head back so their mouth can come together in a carnal kiss full of tongue and teeth and breathy moans.

Jongin can tell Kyungsoo's almost there when his ears flatten on his head and he starts tugging on his boyfriend's cock with his lube sticky fingers. The walls around his cock clamp hard and Jongin can't move for a second, breath gone and Kyungsoo still moving up and down. His instincts take over and Jongin drives them both to the end, come landing on their stomachs before he finishes inside Kyungsoo.

Together they fall back on the bed, Jongin stretching his legs out as Kyungsoo lays across his chest and his tail flicks lazily. The collar is still wet and Jongin thinks about removing it only to stop short. Every time he takes Kyungsoo's collar off to wash or dry it, his kitty sulks in the corner and hisses at him if he comes close without the symbol of ownership. And with Kyungsoo's hormones going haywire, he's not going to chance it until he's fast asleep. So Jongin slips two fingers under it and tugs Kyungsoo up for a kiss.

It takes very little stimulation before he feels Kyungsoo's arousal against his stomach again and Jongin decides he's going to take tomorrow off work.

"Can we take a bath?" Kyungsoo asks, peeking up at Jongin through his eyelashes. And how can he say no to that?

\- - -  
A/N: I tried! *sobs*


End file.
